


Dead Men Dating 死人约会指南

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Fun, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese暗中计划着与Finch的约会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Men Dating 死人约会指南

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dead Men Dating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496810) by [Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer). 



Reese认定这并不容易。Finch似乎是孤身一人，而Reese完全肯定这点。如果Finch是其他人，Reese就会简简单单地邀他出门，但Finch从不约会。Reese和Fusco曾监视他足够长的时间从而得知了这一点。同Reese一样，Finch是个“鬼魂”。当你是位行走着的死人，与任何人约会都是有难度的，况且还不能与人分享关于你的任何信息。再把Finch的偏执考虑进去，笃信自己是“零号感染源”，抛下未婚妻，同时收到一张孤独终身的传票。

有些人可能依赖打野战或招妓来解决问题，但他和Fusco都未在Finch的生活中寻到任何蛛丝马迹。Reese很高兴，因为Finch值得拥有更好的。而且Reese会确保老板得到更好的，更准确点，得到他。

答案再明显不过了，之前居然没想到，Reese对自己的后知后觉感到困窘。他能够解决Finch的烦恼，Finch也能解决他的。如果他们发生关系，两个人就都不会寂寞了。而且这比打野战要好得多，因为他和Finch早就升格为朋友关系。双赢。

这不仅仅出于虚荣心——至少不完全是——曾经一度，此类想法让Reese继续考虑更完美的解决方案。但他越是去想，这个方案就越靠谱。真的，像他们这样抱有秘密的危险人物怎么去信任其他人？Finch几乎知道Reese的所有事情，而且从未背叛他；Reese也已经了解到Finch的一些秘密，Finch也清楚他绝不会透露给任何人。虽然他们都抱有这样那样的信任问题，但两人在一起完全能相互解决。还有，Reese早就在使用化名了，Finch也是，他早已被“正式”认定死亡，Finch亦然。另外，他非常擅长使用各种枪支武器炸药，所以安全起见，Finch也不会对他不利的。

这个想法蹦出来时，Reese仿佛听到了自己的窃笑。

所以，就算依然不是很了解他的神秘老板又如何？不管他的真名是什么，Reese还是喜欢自称Harold Finch的这位，喜欢他的一切：他的蓝眼睛，他整洁的丁丁头，他的三件套和他用来拯救号码的计算机魔术。Finch的手很神奇，但当下似乎只能用来敲打键盘（在Reese看来，很可惜）。Reese（经常）想象Harold的手更为有趣的用途。他甚至喜欢Finch的一本正经，因为揶揄老板总是那么有趣。Reese对于揶揄Harold的喜爱程度甚至超过戏弄和恐吓Fusco，这就说明了一些问题。

幸运的是，Finch好像也喜欢Reese。很喜欢，所以他拯救Reese于CIA狙击手的枪口之下，还用一大包美元买通医生为他秘密缝合伤口。夜黑风高，一位隐姓埋名的亿万富翁，拎着一大袋子钱，用林肯作为接应车辆，还有什么能更有力地诠释所谓“永远最好的朋友”呢？（原文为BFF，即best friend forever）虽然这既神奇又诡吊，Reese值得这一切。另外，John很爱去想象，当Snow命令狙击手务必一击致命，但Harold却在他即将得手的最后几秒种把Reese救走后，Snow大发脾气的场面。那尖叫怒骂必定是史诗级的。虽然Reese自己无缘得见，但劫后余生，单纯去想象这场面都是种甜蜜的复仇。每每想起这些，他总能在Finch身边看到温暖而深情的光芒。

单凭这一点，他就该与Harold拓展更进一步的关系了。但Finch的付出远不止这些，为了更好地回报Finch，Reese就该赤裸着，用丝带绑好自己出现在老板的床上，早就该这样了。

Reese自顾自地傻笑起来，想象着Finch对此的反应。要不是这一举动过于冒险，他早就付诸实践了。但是，如果他搞错了Finch的性向，对方可能会勃然大怒解雇他，这就把一切都毁掉了。但就算如此Reese也不觉得有错；曾经有很多次，他以屁股为代价换取价值远逊于此的回报。最终，他厌倦了等待，决心这次要为Harold去冒这个险。

他只是还不清楚该采取何种方式。他（勉强）放弃了把自己包成礼物出现在Finch床上的想法，因为即使成功揣测到了Finch的想法，这依然是种过于粗糙的伎俩。Finch是位端正而得体的绅士，十分讲究整洁和礼貌，体面的出现对他很重要。另外，他是位聪明人，绝不愿意被愚弄。所以，如果想要的不只是与Finch的一夜情，Reese就得在第一次做到尽善尽美，认真琢磨他的方案。

事实上，考虑到Finch的复杂性，Reese可能需要“策划”这个花费大量脑细胞的方案。但他能做到。他咧嘴笑了，一旦成功，可就是个吃掉纽约的大计划。

就像他曾对Darren Mcgrady（114号码，执拗的黑人小孩）说过的，所有成功方案的第一步总是：观察你的对手。对Reese而言，这招同时适用于情场和战场。幸运的是，他密切观察Finch已达数月之久。他早已监控着目标任务，并发现Finch是孤身一人，可以说时机成熟了。但Reese不得不尽快挑明，率先得到Finch。

Reese并没有忽视Finch对于那个谎称是Jordan Hester（118给宅总下药的女人）的女人的吸引力。陌生人们并不了解Finch从不约会，所以不能阻止他们试图吸引他。而且孤身一人很容易犯错误，Reese认为他最好动作再快点，否则某位卷发或者/以及金发的陌生人，会带着一本珍贵书籍出现在Finch面前，声称自己热爱狄更斯，在他眼皮底下勾走Harold。虽然Reese笃定，通常情况下，为了自身安全，Finch可能有所觉察并予以快速拒绝，即使是场临时会务Finch也会再三确认，绝不再犯那种“错误”。而这种错误也会损害Reese自己与他相处的机会。

Reese不会容许此类情况发生。但他清楚，如果开始跟踪甚至袭击那些讨论图书的人士，Finch会勃然大怒的。好吧——事实上Finch早就知道了跟踪这种事，但袭击一群书呆子必然是闻所未闻的；而且动武是最容易让Finch抓狂的选项。所以，当Reese行使计划时，在Finch能看到他时，他开始在清晨进行更多的阅读。事实上他发现了一些有趣的东西，甚至有些可能有用的书籍，比如说“钛的应力性断裂”。（Reese乐于了解不同类型金属的弱点，这让解开手铐、破开着火车辆以及逃出上锁的冷柜车什么的更加容易）但阅读的真正目的还是想要告诉Finch，它能够与书籍良好地相处。如果Finch能够因此青睐他，他会去阅读图书馆中每一本该死的图书。

虽然他很可能会跟言情小说划清界限。大概吧。

但是回到计划本身……

第二步：审视他的优势

幸运的是，Reese早就有过跟男人做爱的经验并且，的确享受其中。这是巨大的优势。此外，他很英俊，他自己也清楚这一点。当男人和女人的视线一同追随他的身影，朝他微笑，跟他调情，这点很难忽视，14岁起便是如此。所以（除却伤疤）他的外在吸引力是确认无疑的。另一个巨大优势，他极其擅长自己的工作，而且可以肯定，Finch视能力为魅力。此外，有人说过，他低沉的嗓音十分性感，所以最近，他有意地在Finch周围窃窃私语，为的是加强效果。

想到这，Reese咧嘴笑了。在他还没将计划付诸实践时，就乐于跟Finch调情。即使是Finch的后知后觉也会带来一阵小小的激动，因为：A，他不确定Finch是否早已识破了他的目的，然后逢场作戏，只为看他到底能进行到什么程度。B，Reese也不确定要进行到何种程度，而Finch明显没有发觉的事实只会激励他更加努力。他认为，跟踪Finch是提醒老板对于员工的吸引力的明显提示（太明显了），然而还是没有奏效。

Reese眨了眨眼。该死，他得转变思路——又一次——虽然很是乐意，但不能在跟踪Finch这一棵树上吊死。回到第二步……

Reese的伤疤是个潜在问题。它们可能被认为或好或坏，或性感或丑陋，取决于跟他上床的人是谁。不过他并不认为Finch讨厌伤疤。从他的伤势判断，Finch也有伤疤。而且鉴于Finch对于细节的热爱，估计他早已熟记Reese的CIA档案，了解John的每块伤疤的来源和出处。所以，这点无伤大雅。John觉得Finch很可能会以积极的态度看待他的伤疤，像是“战士的军功章”，或是其他或另类或浪漫的称呼，而不只是Reese没能及时躲避危险遗留下来的痕迹。目前为止，除却一点可能的不足，Reese的优势清单上一切顺利。

所以：Reese是性感的，经验丰富的，自信的，Finch早就知道他的嗓音能融化巧克力。另外，Finch很可能觉得带着伤疤的Reese看起来像个海盗。这会很有趣。John对自己点点头，笑了。他的优势臻于完美。

第三步：战术。这是最困难的部分。他仍然需要敲定方案的细节。怎样充分动用全部优势赢得Finch呢？

究竟该怎样与死人约会？

这个问题让John想到了Finch肯定不怎么喜欢的笑话。“两个死人走进一家酒吧……”

Reese笑了起来。

然后他强迫自己再次严肃起来。他讨厌承认这一点，但他有点冲劲不足——或者是信心不足？——每次着手考量方案的细节都会如此。他发觉自己对平时并不会困扰他的小事情着迷。比如说，穿什么：黑西装配白衬衫，还是黑西装配黑衬衫？（决定，快决定啊）还有，鉴于他的厨艺并不突出，订外卖时该选哪家餐厅？至于他们首次约会的场所，尚在考虑当中，他需要让Finch归自己所有，在一个他能掌握的安全地点。所以，去餐厅吃晚饭，出局。这样Reese不仅能确保没有带着书籍的漂亮美人在附近出没，还能有效阻止Finch在他采取行动时受惊跑掉。

然而问题依然存在，该准备何种红酒配菜？职业原因，Reese对红酒有充分的了解，但那没什么用。他要如何去打动一位显然远比他更了解昂贵葡萄酒的亿万富翁？也许他该去百度一下寻找答案，但那岂不是太无趣了。Reese偏爱一种更实用的方式来搜集情报。他考虑过抓来一位大厨占用几分钟时间，恐吓他或她，给出需要的信息。曼哈顿有许多家五星餐厅可供选择，而且厨师手中总是有数量繁多、个大刃锋的菜刀，他可以“借用”一下让任务更易完成。但是万一他扣留的这位厨师恰好来自Finch经常光顾的那家餐厅，Finch最终发现这一切呢？或者更糟，万一他恐吓了一位刚好认识Finch的厨师呢？尽管监视过Finch，但他足够狡猾足够偏执，关于他的朋友圈和社交网络，Reese依然知之甚少。一旦Reese犯下一个类似错误，就会毁掉整个方案。

况且方案中还有其他问题。比如，什么样的地点才足够安全，不仅是吃饭，还有稍后到来的床上运动。因为这方案就是为性而生的，事实上，床上运动也是Reese的方案中最爱的部分。但他不可能向Finch开口借用一间约会使用的安全屋。因为Reese得百分百确认一件事：他的方案是绝密。惊喜是任何成功计划的重要因素。此外，他就是想给Finch一个大惊喜，因为这很好玩。

保密其实是整个计划中最容易的部分了。Finch简直是Reese见过最敬业的极客。若不是天塌下来，Finch的视线很难从电脑显示屏上移开。（这对于号码们是件好事，但让想动点浪漫手脚的Reese难以施有所作为）Finch甚至（到现在）都没觉察到Reese的笑话，低语，以及对于文学作品心血来潮的爱好都是跟他调情的方式。（至少Reese很确信他没发觉）所以Reese并不是太担心，Finch会突然醒悟过来，发觉他雇佣的执行者实际上正在炮制计划色诱他。

尽管如此，关于初次约会的食物和红酒，他还是有点担心。

积极的一面是，他已经想到了一个很好的场所。图书馆！太完美了。这里被Finch自己开发的顶级安全保护系统所保护着，所以自然，Finch呆在这儿会很舒服。这里可是他的主场，Finch绝不会落荒而逃——这可是与Reese的初次约会呢。最妙的是，Reese发现了一间Finch有时会使用的小卧室，这对于床上运动无疑是极好的。

但是，即便他的方案奏效了，他与Harold最终发生了关系（即，伴随许多场性爱），Reese不能期望更多了。虽然他想要更多，他渴望那种与Jessica在一起时的感觉，但Finch不一定想要。Reese明白，只去争取他能得到的，他不期望Finch能爱他，但他愿为Finch献身，这就够了。能再次与真正在意的人做爱还是很棒的。

在Reese能够想到的尽可能多的地方，并且，越频繁越好。

而这，很不幸地将他带回到另一个严峻的问题，如何找到并为品味成谜（对火腿煎蛋的喜爱除外）的亿万富翁提供完美的食物和红酒。

最终，Reese觉得他可能过于担心方案中有关晚餐这部分了。当然，这可是Finch，但Finch已经喜欢上他了。（详见整个“BFF”事件）他意识到，也许一直以来都是他想太多。也许吃一顿完美大餐，点一瓶完美红酒来打动Finch并不是真的有必要。他必须做些正确的事情，否则Finch也不会冒着危险半夜突袭去营救他。所以，或许他不一定要靠拴住Finch的胃把老板勾引回家。

既然这样，好吧。晚餐（以及恐吓一位厨师以获得昂贵葡萄酒的信息）也出局了。Reese既宽慰又失望——方案远没有先前复杂，但同时也失去了许多乐趣——但他仍然得继续琢磨计划。

重点在于，凭他对Finch的了解，比起食物，对方可能更加在意人身安全。虽然Reese并没有自己的安全屋，但他始终被安全主题包围着，以各种其他的方式。不但图书馆的安全系数高得惊人，而且Reese本人不论走到哪儿都全副武装，更何况他还有着难以置信的强烈动机去保护Finch的安全。此外，在他们的第一次见面，他就向Finch证明过了，自己远比那些受雇的失败保镖们更具危险性。（Reese私自把他俩的名字改成了“笨蛋1号”和“笨蛋2号”，原因显而易见）与他在一起，Finch没理由不觉得百分百安全。

好吧——也许他有个小小的理由。这么想着，Reese脸上浮现出微笑，持续好一会儿。

话又说回来了，为什么不是现在？

Reese认为他已经准备好了。他已经为方案奠定好了所有基础性工作，仔细观察目标，审视自己的优势，然后为约会选定了理想地点。除了一件刚熨好的西装，许多自信和他最喜爱的隐形“武器”外，他真的还需要别的吗？

当然，失败的可能性总是存在，尽管看似遥远。如果他的方案功败垂成，就会导致一些不愉快的后果。他会被解雇，这也意味着他将不得不离开纽约。Reese不喜欢去想这些，但他清楚，自己对于重大情感挫折是处理不好的。还有，他不想再次沦落街头，更何况这次是Finch抛弃了他。

因此，他通盘考虑了一番，但也看不出有什么可担心的。对于这个世界而言，他已经死了，这给予他海量的自由。还有，他已是孤身一人，所以，为Finch尝试一番，就算失败又能失去什么呢？即使Finch因为他所计划的一切而解雇他（这是Reese的最坏打算，他给出的概率低于8%），John依然英俊潇洒，这点可无从改变。哦，他还相当富有呢，因为Finch已经支付给Reese足以在某处舒适地度过余生的薪水。Reese本身并不需要太多，而且平时忙于拯救号码，也很少花销赚来的钞票。相反，他在纽约的各个角落储备了成堆的武器和成捆的钞票。墨西哥的海滩曾见证过他非常美好的回忆，如果最坏的打算成真，如果他真的搞砸了一切，这一次他绝不会过于抑郁并试图喝死自己，而是直接南下，一走了之。

他甚至都制定好了退出计划，所以说真的——他还在等什么？

Just do it. 并不是句糟糕的广告语，真的，虽然这家公司专门出产价格虚高的鞋子。

去吧。

这么想着，第二天一早，Reese仔细地穿上最喜欢的黑色西装，配上一件崭新柔滑的黑色T恤，直接来到图书馆，并未像往常那样等待Finch联系他。碰巧，他们还没收到新号码，但由于他颇有先见之明地为自己买了咖啡，为Finch买了茶，Reese就有借口趁他们喝饮料时徘徊闲荡。于是，他抿了口咖啡，假装看书。背地里呢，趁着Finch喝煎绿茶，安静，喜悦，浑然不觉地盯住显示屏，Reese则望着他，那种眼神与非洲大草原上，饥饿的狮子望着斑马的眼神如出一辙。

Reese试图保持耐心，他已经锁好了身后的图书馆大门，还重新加载了Finch的安全系统，确保没人打扰他们。但在采取行动前，他用一杯例行的早茶引导Harold进入到一种虚假的安全感。毕竟，一个聪明的战士懂得利用手中的全部优势。而且如果Harold安安稳稳地坐在那边，舒舒服服地享受热茶，当Reese靠近他时试图逃跑的几率就会大大降低。

他注意不要多次转身，不要用脚拍地，否则会在等待Finch喝完茶的过程中出卖自己的意图。他可不想让Finch起疑，但是上帝，喝一杯茶到底要花多长时间啊？

终于。

Finch放下杯子的那一刻，Reese就放下书，在他的电脑前站定。“Harold，”他用自己最柔滑的嗓音窃窃私语，“我们需要谈谈。”

Finch把椅子转向他这边，面对着他，“关于什么？”

哈！得分，Reese想，尽量不要笑出来。

到现在为止，他已足够了解Finch，直呼他的名字意味着要为他带来惊喜。对于他可能会说出的内容，Finch大概又惊奇又担心，并在内心中加固着绵延不断的假想的的铁丝网和混凝土墙，用以隔绝自己的内心和这个世界，用以带来安全感。但是这一切都被一个平淡的表情所掩饰了，表面上看一切如常。

Reese识破了掩饰，识破了Finch在盯着他的同时，心中默默筑起了铁丝网和混凝土墙，但他并不介意这点。Reese自己也有些醒目的心理障碍。此外，他已经成功达到了第一个目标：Finch的全部注意力。短短几句话，他就把Finch大大的蓝色眼睛的注意力从电脑屏幕上转移开，并目不转睛地定格在他身上。

完美。

“哦，只是一些这段时间一直在思考的事情。”他轻描淡写地回答道。虽然是事实，但这只是个模糊的，根本没暗示到他的方案的答案，但实际上他已经开始行动了。下一步，Reese要做的是稍稍预热气氛。不过他认为需要谨慎仔细一点，在不吓到Harold的前提下开始身体接触。

他缓慢而小心地俯下身去，微笑着，盯住Harold的嘴唇揣测他的想法。

Finch愣住了，他的眼睛睁大了，藏在镜片背后显得更大。Reese预计到了这点，他暗暗觉得很可爱，虽然他更擅长用这点开Finch的玩笑。不过，到目前为止，一切都相当平顺地按照计划进行。

他花了几秒钟沾沾自喜，然后，趁着Harold还处在尚未平复的惊讶情绪中，吻住了他。

嗯，他想。除却表面的刻板和僵硬的表情，Finch的嘴唇难以置信的温暖和柔软。更让Reese惊喜的是，在他吻上去的同时Finch的嘴唇甚至是稍稍张开的，这足够让他浮想联翩，这是Finch惊讶于Reese的无耻行为刚好倒吸一口凉气呢，还是对方意在邀请他吻得更深？倒吸凉气似乎更能说明问题，所以片刻后，Reese勉强放开了老板。他可不能行动得太快太猛。

Finch身体没动，但他的眉毛似乎快要扬上天。“Mr.Reese！”他的气息有些不稳。

Reese仔细地望着他。好吧，刚才肯定是在倒吸凉气。不过，积极的一面是，Finch虽然看起来很是震惊，但并没有反抗，也没试图给Reese一拳，或者直接推开。他满脸通红，如果不是尴尬，那必定是兴奋所致。如果不是注意到最近一段时间内Finch有过于频繁地盯住自己，从而相当自信地得出Harold是双性恋的可能性，Reese也不会喜大普奔心急火燎地去吻他，直到刚才。现在可以确定了，他的确是。

主队再次得分！Reese兴高采烈地聆听脑内响亮的欢呼声。事情的进展甚至比预想中还顺利，所以他再次俯下身去。

但是Finch让他大吃一惊，他快速起身，差点带倒椅子。有意思，Reese单手抓住椅背，在砸到地板之前扶正。他可从没想到受过伤的老板动作能这么快。当然，Finch曾经开过玩笑说他刚刚“打破了时空连续”，但是Reese可从没想到过还能亲眼目睹一次。

来吧Harold，他愉悦地想，Finch越让他吃惊，Reese就越爱他。

不过话说回来——Finch开足马力只为逃避他的亲吻，这可真不是个好现象。John叹了口气。情况变得复杂起来。

不出所料，Finch怒气冲冲，“够了，Mr.Reese！”

Finch听起来既震惊又愤慨，John想。该死，他就像个受惊的处女，18世纪的那种。

“为什么？”他冷静地问道。毕竟这只是个小小的挫折，他依然对方案有信心。

Finch眨了眨眼，他举起双手，又合十，嘴唇无声地活动着，最后叹了口气。“你是认真的？”他的表情和肢体语言几乎在尖叫，这真是个馊主意！我得考虑如何应对。

Reese强忍住才没笑出声来。他爱死了各种疯狂计划，而到目前为止，这个计划的走向并没有太离谱。他已经让Harold困扰得浑身冒汗，甚至没怎么费力气。我打八分，他愉悦地想，本该是七分来的，但他把额外的一分给了惊喜元素。

他大步走上前去。“是的，我保证，Harold——我的确是认真的。”

不知为何，Finch并未因承诺而安心，他居然紧张地抽动了一下。

Reese忽视掉这点。他考虑到了，甚至把这点纳入方案之中。他愿意耐心等待，于是他鼓足勇气尽可能靠近Finch，好奇地朝他挑起眉毛。“你难道没觉得刚才那个吻是认真的吗？”

Finch的眉毛皱在了一起，他结结巴巴地说，“嗯，我——不是这个意思——我想说，我没想到——”

Finch在惊慌失措时很是可爱，Reese暗暗决定要让老板的这种表情出现得更频繁些。但是现在，趁他还不是太紧张，可以打断了。

“也许过于温柔了？是这个原因吗？”他微微一笑，温柔但狡黠。“好吧，我不想第一次接吻就过于剧烈，但我能做得更好。”

Finch的脸更红了，他说，“关于这一点，我从不怀疑，但是——”

Reese歪着头咧嘴笑了，“为什么，Harold！我觉得这是你对我说过最好听的话呢。”

Finch抿紧嘴唇，瞪了他一眼。“这不是重点！”

可爱，John想着，忍笑变得越来越困难。他进一步采取了另一步骤，以防Finch落荒而逃。“不是吗？”他貌似严肃地问道。

“不！现在你……停在那里，”Finch紧张地说。

充耳不闻，Reese幽幽地笑着靠近。

Finch举起一只手挡住了他。“Mr.Reese！我知道CIA把你训练得极富攻击性，但我告诉你，我不怕。我刚刚的举动非常不明智，就这样让你——”

让我干嘛，Reese思考着。是靠得再近些，再来一个吻？无论如何，Reese都不喜欢Finch刚刚说的，那听上去相当消极，不给人留半点憧憬。他耸耸肩，试图镇定点，但现在他的确有些心慌，Finch的抗议比他预想中要强烈，对方还试图在他们之间筑起沟壑。难道Reese大胆而精彩的方案要失败了？担心之余，他决定抛出杀手锏，当然这是隐喻点的说法。他需要让话题回归正轨：性。

“好吧，这不是自夸，但这一切不全是他们训练出来的。”他笑着打断对方，“比如，我在床上还没收到过怨言呢。”

“什么——从来没有？”Finch没来得及阻止自己就脱口而出，语气中并无讽刺，反而像是印象十分深刻，甚至，好奇。

现在更像是感兴趣。Reese差点就沉浸在旗开得胜的喜悦中笑开，但他随即板正了表情，提醒自己严肃对待：未达胜利切不可洋洋得意。“没有，从来没有，”他回答道，貌似相当无辜地轻轻耸肩。

也许他虚假的无辜过于做作了，因为Finch忽然就狐疑地眯起双眼。

Reese屏住呼吸，看着对方仔细思考着方才的话题。他清楚Finch头脑的运作方式。首先，Finch会怀疑他，怀疑Reese是不是在撒谎，或者只是过于自恋。然后他会罗列证据：CIA时期的广泛训练，他自己对于John各种能力的观察，比如射穿毒贩们的膝盖，或者在Harold注视下一枪轰掉外交官的车盖（这场景太甜蜜了）。Finch会将这些作为初始数据。然后他会把更多因素纳入考量，像是John的自信，外貌和声音，还有他对于监视过的男男女女们产生的影响……最后，（希望）Finch能得出结论，关于他的床上技巧，Reese，有至少99.9%的可能性说了真话。其实他更乐意给Finch来个示范，只要能尽快让对方别再怀疑自己。

Reese预计所有的计算大概会花费掉Finch最长5秒钟时间，也希望这一切能有效说服Finch给自己一个机会。果然，4.2秒后，Harold盯住John，脸更红了一点。

现在的他看上去兴趣满满，还有些紧张。

Reese的计划得以重回正轨。心中默念着各种优势，带着自信的微笑，他再次走上前去，“如果你不相信我，我很乐意让你亲身经历，Harold。”炽热的目光直勾勾拦截了Finch的视线，他解开外套，灵活地一把扯开，顺手扔上Finch的椅子。（他知道最好不要直接扔到地板上，否则可能会惹恼Finch）与此同时他可能也把声音放低了些，只为确保Finch不要错过，他愿意与对方做爱的事实。

Finch的喉结抽动一下，甚至没有假装理解错误。“这可能不——”

“什么，Finch？不正确，不可取，不谨慎？”Reese在调笑的同时更进一步，以免让Finch警觉。现在，他与Finch靠得相当接近，靠近到他哈出的热气几乎能蒙住对方的眼镜。他难以自制，也不清楚Harold的感受，但他重振旗鼓，选择享受当下。

Finch低下头去，又慢慢地摇头，“不，我想说……”他停顿了一下，谨慎地选择用词。“如果搞砸了，我可能不会轻易从中抽身，John。”他说话声很轻，当他再次抬头直视Reese时，他睁大的眼睛比John曾经见到过的都更温柔，更脆弱。

该死！Reese呆住了，不过是一个短句子，几个词和一个表情，Finch就把主动权牢牢掌握到自己手中。他击碎了John那苦心孤诣、精心炮制、完美无缺的方案！

现在我知道要如何跟一个死人约会了，Reese懊恼地想——要格外小心。

突然间这不再是个游戏了，如果曾经是的话。Finch意想不到的脆弱让这个时刻变得真实，纯粹而危险。短短一句话，Finch就让Reese想起了上一次冒着类似的风险时的情境，以及付出的代价。而他并不是唯一一个为爱付出代价的人。在Harold的蓝眼睛中，他觉察到一丝与Grace的相关回忆绑定起来的恐惧。他想到了Jessica，霎时间，一切沾沾自喜和笑声都消失了。虽然事情大抵如他预期那样进行着，但Reese忽然醒悟，他永远不会为这个方案自鸣得意。

但Reese也在Harold的眼中看到些别的东西，那是种他从未见过的温暖。该死，但这太令人兴奋了。突然间，Harold心中绵延的铁丝网和混凝土墙上破开一个缺口，大到足以让他穿行，只要他敢。Reese当然敢。因为这简直是发生在他身上最美好、最神奇的经历——好吧，自从他“死”后。

他在Harold眼中捕捉到的是如此重要，却如此出乎意料，Reese在制定方案时从未料想到这点。对他而言，Harold根本不可能如此在意他以至于直接卸下防备。就算是从刚才开始公开勾引Finch也根本没想到能发展到这一步。所以他根本不知道该说些什么，一肚子的词汇在他最需要的时候说不出口，他只能呆呆站在那儿，心脏跳得飞快，满脸惊讶地盯着Finch。

最终，沉默在他们之间的逗留过久，Reese担心如果不是由他打破沉默，Finch的心墙会再次筑好而他也就彻底失去了机会。他想要，也需要拉住Finch的手，让他明白，他并不孤单，他也不是唯一一个愿意拿自己的心冒险的人。他希望能告诉Harold，一直以来，这就是他真心希望拥有的，但是坦诚这种品质早就在数年前抛弃了他。而他则发现自己的行动总是比话语超前，这一次，并没有进一步的计划或动力或者任何其他什么，只有突如其来的对于牵手的渴求，他穿过Finch心墙的破口，击退他的防备，紧紧攥住Harold的手。

Finch艰难地吞咽一下，看着他小得多的手被John的大手覆盖。John温柔而小心地用拇指摩挲Harold的手背，Finch也并未抽开。片刻后，他翘起自己的手指，轻轻让它们穿过John的手指。两人都没有说话，他们望着对方，继而目瞪口呆地看向交握的手，Reese的手大而黢黑，遍布着小伤痕和老茧，Finch的则较小而苍白，手型精致。阴和阳，John感到欣慰而敬畏。

对于一对死人而言，手牵手的景象简直不能更美好。

最终，当他再次说话，几年以来的第一次，他发现自己正试着坦诚些。他轻声说，“对此，我感同身受，Harold。但这很可能是我经历过最美妙的事情，而且如果不尝试一下，又怎么能知道结果呢？”

Finch偏了偏头，看上去有点不好意思，有点动摇，但依然有点渴望。就像是他试图抱定希望，但不清楚该怎么去做。“我曾经告诉过你，John，我非常注重隐私。”

这原本是个警告，Reese明白Finch也正试图坦诚些。不过，这可不是拒绝。一股奇异的暖流生发自胸口，起初微小而脆弱，像一片迎风招展的树叶，它生长着，直到以不可思议的速度蔓延全身。过去几年John从未有过这种感觉，这就是他曾经与Jessica分享的感觉。正如他希望的那般，他所能拥有的已经超乎梦想，就像是他能够做到任何事情，移山，拯救世界。

就像是，他再也不是孤身一人。

这感觉让他敬畏，而Harold可以仅用一个吻，一次纯洁的触碰就带来这种感觉。

他想，这可真美妙。他的心怦怦直跳。

他并不期待Harold有所改变，或者透露他的秘密，这并不是他所期待的。重要的是那种感觉，以及Harold终于称呼他John的结果，以及对方为了他甘愿去冒极大的风险，以及，他没有放开John的手，目前依然没有。

Reese终于知道该说些什么了。他笑了，一个开怀的，缓慢的，愉悦的笑容。“这没关系，我不需要问你问题，Harold，而且，我保证，绝不会那么做。”

John微笑着，拉住Harold的手轻轻拉近他们之间的距离，直到胸口相互触碰。然后他停顿，等待Harold的行动，也让Harold逐渐习惯与他如此靠近的感觉。

Harold似乎并不介意，他依然睁大蓝眼睛，目光依然锁定在John身上，但他并未试图摆脱，他甚至轻轻抬起另一只手，试探性的搭上John的腰，这让Reese惊喜不已。“谢谢。”他说，紧绷的嘴唇最终放松成了一个小小的笑容。

John只是点点头，用笑容回应他的微笑。

但随后，Harold再次严肃起来，蓝眼睛与John对视，“关于隐私，你确定？”

John的心脏跳得更猛了，上帝，他不能更肯定了。他会好好的照顾Harold——在不止一个方面。该死，但这必定有趣极了。面带狡黠的笑容，他低下头，靠的更近，手臂轻轻环住Harold。

“哦，当然，我很确定。我不会窥探你的秘密，Harold。现在，放轻松，”他在Harold耳边窃窃私语，“告诉我，你喜欢什么，想要什么，详细点……”

Harold些微颤抖，但随即伸出一只手，探索性的抚摸上John的脸颊，John差点叫出声。

“一直以来……我都非常善于琢磨细节。”Harold呼吸急促地说。

“我知道。”John笑着沉溺在对方的触碰之中。

-END-


End file.
